(1) Field of the Invention
A squeezing tool for coaxial cable connector, more specifically means such that by the exertion of extrusion or application of pressure the perimeter of one end of the connector section of the coupling means is uniformly squeezing to an essentially conical configuration, to facilitate coupling to a cable object.
(2) Description of the Prior Art
In the industry of manufacturing of coaxial cable products, a common practice is to attach, using a hand-held clamp, a standard coupling means is the connected to another match coupling, or else to the signal port of a TV receiver set.
A common clamp in use for today for such purpose is in the form of a hexagonal adaptor, squeezed to shape by compression applied to the cable end, duly sleeved in, still, with such a hexagonal squeezing means, known also as an adaptor, there is associated a major problem, and that is failure to account for total sealing feature on the cable end, such that ambient air, moisture can easily make inroads into the cable by way of the ends thereof, and that eventually resulting in impaired screen display compounded with gradual erosion of the cable. To resolve all such shortcomings as noted in the foregoing, there has been introduced a squeezing means which makes possible the tight coupling between connector adaptors and the coaxial cable in question, and which in the meantime accomplishes uniform downscaling of one end of the connector coupling means perimeterically to yield a smooth, slick, rib-free continuum on the surface, highlighted with optimum water-resistant tightness feature.
The inventor is himself a veteran maker in the industry who has gone through years of study and research before finally coming up with this invention, titled squeezing tool.
The primary object of the invention is to provide a squeezing tool, which makes possible uniform reduction of the perimeter of one end of the connector coupling means to which it is applied, to yield an essentially conical configuration fit for coupling to or interconnection with an object cable.
According to the invention, a squeezing tool for the purpose hereunder is meant to be coupled to a cable coupling means by having a sleeving in the form of a cylinder engaged onto one end of a coaxial cable, the sleeving being composed of a thin layer of amorphous material, the body of the squeezing tool comprising a tilted module support, two axially movable incorporating internally a tilted hole which serves to retain the cable coupling means in place, the cable, by one end thereof, is inserted into the sleeving over the connector coupling section, a grip is fitted to the body by an arbor to facilitate movement of a cranket means closer and closer to or else away from the module surface axialwise, whereby the module is compressed axialwise into the module support, meantime the sleeving about the connector coupling section is squeezed axially to form a tilted surface which looks like a hole apparently, as well as a self-resetting means which will compel the module into the module support and reset itself automatically to a fixed journey.
Said self-resetting means is mounted by a guide rod to the module assembly, onto said guide rod is fitted a spring element which duly actuated by the grip will bring the module assembly compressed into the module support, to the effect that a tightup bonding is secured way between the connector coupling section and the object cable, and what is accomplished in the long run is automatically resetting of the module assembly.